Infection
by Illumite
Summary: As a new illness strikes the clans, even the closest of kins can't trust each other. I mean, who knows when the're going to turn, savage.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Infection.

Prologue

(T/W: This fanfiction will deal with more mature topics such as death and mental issues. Violence and gore is a strong theme in this story. Reader digression is advised.)

Jayfeather swiped his paw lazily through a stack of leaves, the sun beat down on the forest. His throat felt dry and scratchy. He was meant to be collecting herbs but he could hardly move, he would rather be lying down in the shade, but stocks where running low. Leafpool was treating Greystripe, and he didn't have an apprentice, he was alone.

With a low growl he lifted himself to his paws, slowly walking through the forest, as he kept his senses wide for the scent of herbs.

"Jayfeather!" Someone called out to him. He turned around, even though he couldn't see them, he recognised the scent of Brightheart and her daughter, Whitewing. The grey tom grumbled for a moment before speaking up. "What is it?"

Brightheart took a second to compose herself. "We need you back at camp" The she cat let out a shaky breath. "It's Cherryfall, something's wrong." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "And why didn't you get Leafpool to help?" He mewed, questioningly. "Cherryfall attacked her! She bleeding heavily"

Jayfeather drew in a sharp breath, shaking slightly. Cherryfall attacked Leafpool? He shook his head. "Fine. Lets go" He said, uncertain. Brightheart broke into a run, closely followed by Whitewing. The medicine cat tried his best to follow, but with no way to see where he was going, there was no way not to stumble every now and then.

The journey to the camp only took a short time, but to Jayfeather it felt like a lifetime with every step. The blood roared in his ears. "We're here" Whitewing called behind her shoulder. 'I know that, I can smell it.' Jayfeather bit his tongue, refraining from insulting the snow-white she cat. He hurried to the centre of camp, the reek of infection and death hit his nose. Flinching from the putrid.

"Jayfeather, your here!" Squirrelfight mewed in relief, Bramblestar stood next to her, looking worriedly at Leafpool. Thornclaw was pinning down Cherryfall with the help of Bumblestripe, the ginger she cat was biting and growling, her paws flailing widely and her eyes where slitted.

Jayfeather made his way to Leafpool, roughly showing Dovewing. He could hear her pained moans. "What happened?" He asked to his brother, Lionblaze. The latter responded with "Cherryfall wasn't feeling well, She figured that she must of ate some bad prey, that's what Briarlight told me. Leafpool came to see her when Cherryfall attacked her. Thornclaw and Bumblestripe restrained her after she went after Ivypool." Jayfeather nodded, sniffing at his mother.

"Brackenfur, go to my den and get me some goldenrod and Horsetail. Get Briarlight to show you what they are. Berrynose, go with Brackenfur and get a poppyseed or two, try and get Cherryfall to eat it. Whitewing and Cloudtail, can you try to find me some cobwebs." Jayfeather shouted to the cats around him. Regardless of the fact that Bramblestar was to his left.

Jayfeather sniffed again at his fellow medicine cat, her fur smelt like a ShadowClan cat. Digusting and not pleasant in the slightest. He could hear cats murmuring and whispering around him, while some went to go to as he instructed. "Everycat!" Bramblestar's voice rang out. "Back to your duties, Jayfeather can deal with this. Thornclaw, Bumblestripe – stay with Cherryfall. And Ivypool, stay with Jayfeather in case he needs anything."

"Right" Ivypool mewed, and padded next to the Medicine cat. Brackenfur returned nt too long after, with herbs in his jaws, his nose scrunched up due to the smell. Placing the herbs beside Jayfeather, he walked towards the camp entrance.

Chewing the goldenrod into a pulp, Jayfeather applied it to a large scratch on Leafpool's shoulder, and then repeated the process with the Horsetail. He could feel leafpool reel at the herbs, stinging the wound. The tom shouted impatiently. "Whitewing, Cloudtail! Have you found any cobwebs yet?" A paw prodded his shoulder. "We're right here" Said Cloudtail, slightly annoyed.

Whipping around, Jayfeather smelt them. Why hadn't he been able to smell them before? Shaking his head, he grumbled a curse under his breath before swiping the cobwebs that where on Cloudtail's paw. He stuck them onto leafpool's wound. Sighing.

"Ivypool, help me move Leafpool to her nest, she's be able to rest easier than on th-" He was cut of by a loud screech. He looked around wildly, it came from a she cat – that's all he could tell. Squirrelflight's shrill and panicked voice was directed to him.

A sharp pain.

The smell of death.

And Then…

"Jayfeather!"

 ___

Warrior cats© Erin Hunter

Story and plot line© Kazzberries


	2. Chapter 1 - Rabid

Infection

Chapter one

The full moon was high above the sky, cats trekked in shock as they made their way to the gathering, being careful to place their paws on the slippery bark. Bramblestar lead the way to the island, his deputy nowhere to be seen.

The mummers and scents of the other clans mingled in the air, Bramblestar could feel the excitement. He was in no mood to join them in their fun. It wasn't too long until he got to the gathering, less that half his clan following. He trudged up to sit with the other leaders, who where a little surprised to see the usually magnificent leader of ThunderClan in such a state.

Bramblestar looked around impatiently, wanting to get this over with. Rowanstar let out a loud yowl, a hush fell over the cats before he started to speak.

"Prey in ShadowClan is running well, Greenleaf has blessed us well. Berryheart has given birth to a healthy kit named Needlekit." He finished his news, letting Mistystar speak.

"The river is swarming with fish and herbs are growing plentifully. Three new kit..." Mistystar trailed on, but the leader of ThunderClan stared out into space, deep in thought as she finished, Onestar told clan news proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Bramb-"

"Star"

"Bramblestar!" Yelled out Rowanstar, the brown tom broke out of his thoughts, blinking. "Are you going to say anything or look like a dazed badger!"

"Sorry- I uh"

"I don't want an excuse, we don't have all night" The ShadowClan Leader snapped. After a few breaths Bramblestar spoke.

"Prey, has been. Running well, water is plentiful." Another breath. "A new infection has broken out, and we are.. well dealing with it as we can. Cherryfall, has been acting strangely. Our medicine cat, Jayfeather is sick and Leafpool has been-" He paused for a moment, he was giving away too much information "-treating him, herbs have been in growing well."

His eyes trailed, trying to remember something he meant to say. Glancing at Lionblaze, a thought crossed his mind. "And my deputy, Squirrelflight, Is expecting kits, as is Cinderheart. That is all."

Onestar glared at him before nodding towards the horde of cats. "If that is all then WindClan shall leave." Jumping down he started to walk towards the log that rested over the lake, Bramblestar bit his tongue, he should ask for help. He watched solemnly as WindClan said their goodbyes. Disappearing.

ShadowClan followed not soon after. Leaving just RiverClan and ThunderClan. Mistystar rose next to him. "Goodbye Bramblestar, I shall see you next full moon." Panicking he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was more of a strangled mew. "Are you alright?" Questioned Mistystar, concerned. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a hairball coming on." He gave a small chuckle. The RiverClan leader laughed. "We've all been there. Well off I go." Bramblestar nodded, biding her a goodbye.

Staring down at his paws, he called out to his clan. "We should go." Leading his clan he padded over the bark, when he heard a shout of surprise. "Ambermoon!" Called out Whitewing as her sister disappeared in the murky waters down below, water bubbles rose to the surface. Bumblestripe has to stop Whitewing from diving in after her.

Mistystar, not to far off eyed this and ran into the water. Skillfully pushing against the current. "Mistystar!" Called out Whitewing, as the blue-gray she cat went under the water. RiverClan and ThunderClan watched on. A few moments felt like a lifetime as finally Mistystar rose, dragging Ambermoon in her jaws. Mintfur went to go help her leader, Minnowtail having the same idea.

Racing across the slick bark of the tree. The cats of ThunderClan went to edge. Spiderleg ran out to take Ambermoon from Mistystar, dragging her limp body to the lake's bank. Whitewing pressed her ear to unmoving she-cat. Listening for a breath, a heartbeat, any signs of life. There was none. Letting out a wail of grief she backed away. Laughing bitterly.

"Ambermoon, wake up, please." She begged, her legs felt numb. Dovewing ran to her mother's side. Letting her rest her body weight. Spiderleg and Bumblestripe carried Ambermoon's body back to camp.

Cherryfall was circling in the elder's den. The elders where staying with the apprentice's den – much to the apprentice's annoyance. The ginger she cat had not said anything since she attacked Leafpool, and hardly ate. She was nearly skin and bones. White foam came out of her mouth and she would attack anyone who came near.

Molewisker and Dewpw stood guard outside the den. Keeping a close lookout on Cherryfall. Brightheart cried out as she saw Ambermoon's limp body, she turned to Spiderleg, eyes wide with questions. "What happened?"

"She drowned" Dovewing's voice made Bramblestar jump. She walked out and stood beside him. Brightheart looked down at her paws. Shifting them. Leafpool walked out of the medicine cat den. Eye clouded with worry. Staring at Bramblestar right in the eyes, she spoke the rest of the clan was silent.

"I think you need to see this."

Bramblestar walked into the medicine cat den, she was limping slightly. Jayfeather was sat upright in his nest, shaking slightly. "Jayfeather?" Asked Bramblestar. Jayfeather looked at him. Pupils slitted and the putrid stench radiated off of him. White foam formed at his mouth.

He opened his mouth to shout, or to say anything but nothing came out. Blood splattered at his paws as Leafpool coughed wildly. She collapsed to the cold, hard ground. She laughed. Not a kind, happy laugh, but a laugh that made you scared – made you fear for the person laughing and yourself. It was the type of laugh that made him feel like a small kit.

"Hey Bramblestar?" Leafpool croaked out.

"What." He responded in shock.

"Did I ever mention I liked herbs?"

Warriors © Erin Hunter

Fanfiction © Kazzberries


	3. Chapter 2 - Laughter

Infection

Chapter two

Lionblaze watched on as Bramblestar backed out the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather leapt out at his leader. Claws outstretched. ThunderClan's leader was thrown onto his back as Jayfeather pinned him down. Aiming for his neck, the medicine cat opened his jaws and Bramblestar reeled pack at the horrendous smell. Bramblestar put his hind paws on the gray tom's underbelly, pushing up with all the strength he could muster and threw the tom. Jayfeather landed behind him, sloppily standing up. Cherryfall hissed at him, forcefully pushing past Dewpaw and Molewisker.

Before Lionblaze could run to help the rabid she cat attack his brother. Lionblaze didn't think Jayfeather could fight, well not this well. Jayfeather's jaws where everywhere, tearing at Cherryfall. Never before had he seen then look so much like.. like _animals._ Sure he was a wild cat, and yes nevertheless an animal but, honestly he never was scared of Cherryfall or Jayfeather but now he felt like he was a small kit standing in front of two badgers.

Ivypool rushed out and slammed into Cherryfall. Jayfeather stared at her. Blind eyes locked onto the silver and grey she cat. Lionblaze composed himself before grabbing onto his brother, using his heavy body to pin him down. One of his paws went on the head. To hold down the snapping jaws that sprayed white foam onto the ground.

Cherryfall tore herself from Ivypool's hold, and ran towards entrance. Fighting cats with tooth and claw. Bumblestripe screamed out as Cherryfall ripped at his eyes. Blood welling up in his eyes and momentarily blinding him.

"Don't let her escape!" Shouted Bramblestar, who shakily stood up. Dovewing raced after Cherryfall, only to be kick in the face by the latter. Thornclaw ran to help her, but the ginger she cat had already gone out of sight. Squirrelflight walked into the clearing, Brackenfur, Millie and Lilypaw following behind her. They all had prey in their jaws.

"Lilypaw, Spiderleg and Rosepetal go after Cherryfall." He called. "Now!" Lilypaw nodded. Running after ginger cat. Spiderleg strode past her, his long legs allowing him to easily outrun the apprentice. Rosepetal wasn't to far behind.

Lionblaze looked down at the writhing tom beneath him, wondering what ever happened to his brother.

(Lilypaw's POV)

Lilypaw struggled to keep up with the warriors. Her short legs not able to run as fast as Rosepetal and Spiderleg. Her breathing was fast and uneven. Her chest burned for breath. Looking around dread filled her stomach. She couldn't spot the other two. The smell of death wafted into her nose as she turned around she saw Cherryfall run into ShadowClan.

Travelling as fast as her paws could carry her, she went after the escapee. "Why are you on ShadowClan territory" She skidded to a halt, It took her a second to realize that it was directed towards Cherryfall. Ratscar growled at the trespasser. Tawnypelt stood next to her clanmate.

"Get away from her!" Lilypaw screamed. Tawnypelt and Ratscar looked at her, Oatclaw stared at the scene. He was on a border patrol with the two.

"And what right do you think you have to order us about?" Oatclaw demanded an answer. Lillypaw searched her mind for one, panicking. "Just trust me! Get away form her – she dangerous!" Ratscar started to laugh, Oatclaw joining him a spilt second later. "Please, A ThunderClan cat? Dangerous? The only thing good about ThunderClan is apprentices like you with a sense of humor." Ratscar sneered at Lilypaw. "Couldn't agree more." Oatclaw mewed. She looked pleadingly at Tawnypelt, who just turned her gaze away. Cherryfall snarled, catching the attention of the laughing toms.

"Aw what you going to do?" Teased Ratscar at Cherryfall. "Friendship us to death?" Oatclaw piped in. "Together we can fight! The power of friendship can defeat anything!" He made his voice higher pitched, mocking the ThunderClan cats. Cherryfall didn't move, her eyes where set on Ratscar. "Oh no! What is the o so scary Cherryfall going to do? Bite me with love?" The scarred tom said. "Oh please don-"

Not two moments later Ratscar felt teeth at his neck, tearing. The scent of his own blood made his flinch, a coppery metallic tang filled his mouth. Cherryfall's mouth was foaming. The white foam was tinged pink as it his the floor. Tawnypelt let out a yelp of surprise as Cherryfall jumped at her. Lilypaw was frozen to her space as Tawnypelt tried, and failed, to stop the ginger she cat from attacking her. Oatclaw jumped, only to be knocked back my Cherryfall who shook Tawnypelt's now limp body without mercy. Cherryfall tore of a chunk of the scruff of Bramblestar's neck, playing the

taste on the tongue before chewing. Lilypaw yowled.

Cherryfall stared at the apprentice. Oatclaw moved towards his camp, staggering in shock. Lilypaw didn't know what to do, the warrior's muzzle was stained with blood. Cherryfall stared at Lilypaw, unblinking. Lilypaw was scared to break eye contact. She couldn't breath, she could't move, she didn't have the strength to fight of the warrior.

 _Please StarClan, please hear me. Anyone, please help. I don't want to die._ She begged. If StarClan believed that she could do this, they would help wouldn't they? Did they care? Did they even exist? They cared about all cat, she had a life planned out, she was going to be the best hunter in the clan, and one day be deputy! That was just a dream. She was going to die, and StarClan didn't care.

She let out her breath, unable to hold it. That was it, Cherryfall jumped. Claws outstretched. She dodged to the side, and then ran towards the lake. She couldn't swim but maybe Spiderleg or Rosepetal where there. Hopefully. She could only grasp onto the help. Cherryfall's hot breath was on her tail, her horrid stench radiating off her in waves. The ground was slick under her paws, the mud slippery.

She let out a startled yelp as she fell down a slope, her body slamming into a tree at the bottom. Her vision grew dizzy as she could make out the figure of Cherryfall approaching quickly. She dragged herself away from the tree, and away from the crazed she cat. Her steps grew slow and clumsy as Cherryfall barged into her. She couldn't fight back as he body was held down, white foam dripped onto her face as Cherryfall stood over her. Her smell was as strong as ever. Hot tears formed in her eyes as she accepted. She was going to die, was she going to be found? Maybe.

All I can say is that Cherryfall enjoyed her meal.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tasty

By the time Spiderleg got to Lilypaw all that remained was a blood drenched, half eaten corpse. He could hardly keep his innards intact. His head raced with thoughts, his mind wandered to Rosepetal. _Is she okay? Did Cherryfall get her too?_ The long-legged tom turned away from the terrible sight. He couldn't bare to drag her to camp. Swallowing the taste of vomit he pushed his muzzle under Lilypaw, pushing her onto his back. His nose was swarmed with the smell of blood and decay. He could feel maggots crawling in the apprentice's skin.

"Spiderleg!" Shouted a familiar she cat. Spiderleg looked for the source, he could almost cry with relief as Rosepetal approached him, warily staring at the dead apprentice. Her eyes widened at the gruesome sight. "What.. H-Happened." Spiderleg looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know, I smelt Cherryfall on her but that's all I know. The scent of badger and fox where around that area. On the topic of Cherryfall, have you seen her?" Spiderleg wished, grasping onto hope. Rosepetal shook her head. "We should get back to camp." His companion murmured in agreement, falling in step with Spiderleg. "The sooner the better" He couldn't agree more.

Spiderleg was confused when he was his clanmates outside the camp, as he drew closer he could practically taste their fear. Taking a deep breath he called out "Bramblestar!" The latter head turned faster than an adder's strike, eyes filled with worry and a vanishing hope. "Di-" Bramblestar's eyes widened as he saw the apprentice on Spiderleg's back. "What hap-"

"I don't know" Spiderleg cut him of. "I just found her like this. There was no sign of Cherryfall either." Bramblestar looked down at his paws, his vision glazed with worry. "Why are you all out here?"

Squirrelflight piped in. "Because of that" She pointed her tail towards the deep sloping sides of ThunderClan camp. Spiderleg walked to the edge, far enough he wouldn't fall but close enough to see inside. In the centre stood Bumblestripe, Leafpool and Thornclaw. Bumblestripe circled around nothing, eyes glazed over. Leafpool crouched over a limp Jayfeather, and Thornclaw was shaking with foam at his mouth.

The seriousness of this situation dawned on him. Leafpool was slowly tearing at Jayfeather as if he was just a bit of prey, a mouse perhaps. Her body shook with tremors as she ate. Spiderleg reeled back, Lilypaw sliding onto the ground. He felt bile rising up his throat. Even as he felt like he was going to be sick, his eyes couldn't look away from the terrible scene. Dewpaw was heaving next to him, his leg had been badly injured. He moaned in pain. He didn't process what was going on fully until now, and damn. He had faced the dark forest, parenthood and losing people he cared about but this took the cake. His clanmate was eating her son. _His clanmate._

Bramblestar stared at the scene. His fur puffed up making him look double his size. His eyes where lost. Spiderleg turned to his leader, he felt like a newly born kit again. His long legs shook as he collapsed to the ground with a loud yelp. He felt sick, the acid tang of bile threatened to rise up. The long-legged tom breathing was uneven. His head started spinning. Struggling to stand Spideleg pushed himself up. The world wouldn't still around him.

Letting out a cry of alarm, Spiderleg found himself slamming into the hard and rugged edges of the hollow, his fur snagging on brambles and sharp stones. The last thing he heard was a sickening thud , and his eyes wavered on the sight of an approaching cat. A cat with a sliver pelt and black stripes. Spiderleg body tingled numbly, a wetness explored the ground near his head.

He let out a shaky breath as liquid sloshed into his lungs. His ever slowing heartbeat thudded in his ears. Overwhelming pain striked him faster than a monster. White flashed behind his eyes as all he could say was a gurgled mess of a sound. He welcomed to wave of relief that washed over him not a heartbeat later. The darkness covered him like a blanket.

Too any other cat his body would have felt ice cold, But to Spiderleg he never felt more at peace. It was like the sun shining down on his pelt. A welcomed warmth. With a final twitch of his tail starry forms glided down.


	5. Chapter 4 - Cherry

Tigerheart took a bite out of the toad he was eating. Savouring the taste in his mouth before swallowing. After a few more gulps he was finished. The sun beat down pleasantly on his pelt. He almost groaned in protest as Rowanstar called on him. Pushing himself up he padded over to his leader. Unenthusiastically, he asked what was wrong.

"I want you to go out to the forest and look for the dawn patrol. It's past sunhigh. They should have been back a long time ago. Go look for them, take an apprentice or another warrior with you." Rowanstar commanded. Tigerheart nodded before turning away. As he walked towards Pinenose he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

A though crossed the tom's mind. A small smile. What happens if ThunderClan cats where intruding. He'd been aching to sink his claws into something. It's been far too long. Maybe Dovewing was with them? That'd be great. A rustle of the bushes sent his eyes to the entrance. Oatclaw came in. Eyes wide and shaking. His muzzle was formed into a twisted smile. Tigerheart was confused, relieved and a little disappointed. He wanted to go to find him, hopefully to start a fight or maybe, just maybe see Dovewing, but at the same time he was relived to see them, he was tired and in all honestly couldn't be bother going on an ''adventure'' That's ThunderClan's job.

Oatclaw stood in the centre of the clan. Murmuring nonsense. Rowanstar approached him. "Oatclaw, compose yourself. This isn't how any respectful ShadowClan warrior should act. Your acting like a newborn kit. Needlekit is acting more like a warrior that you. Now tell me where is the rest of your patrol and tell me you needless excuse for acting this way." Rowanstar bored his eyes into the warrior. Oatclaw raised his head to make eye contact with his leader. Rowanstar flinched. Oatclaw's eyes where dilated. Darting about faster that a WindClan cat could run. His eyes where red and glazed over by racing emotions.

"Cherry." He said softly. Rowanstar raised an eyebrow, before issuing a command. "Speak up, stop murmuring under your breath." Oatclaw smile grew, before barking out. "Fall. Fall. Fall" Oatclaw chanted it like a prayer. Each time he did slowly growing in volume. He started to turn around wildly, as if surrounded by foxes or badgers. Oatclaw crumpled down into a heap of fur. Sobbing. The entire clan was watching him now. Tigerheart stared on, slowly approaching the crazed tom. Another rustle of the bushes made everyone turn. The air was tense. Cherryfall stumbled im with intent. Foam trained down her muzzle and soaked the ground. Her muzzle was stained with blood. Her fur was matted and tangled. Burrs and brambled lined it like a nest. Her ear was torn, and her pelt was covered in small cuts.

Rowanstar took in a breath. If looks could kill Cherryfall would be in the dark forest ten times over. "What Is the meaning of this Cherryfall. First you barge into our territory and camp, _looking like that?_ You ThunderClan cats really have no standards. Explain yourself." Cherryfall made no sound. She was perfectly still over than the ragged rise and fall that showed that she was still breathing.

"He said explain yourself you worthless piece of ThunderClan scum." Pinenose jeered, snarling. Oatclaw looked behind his shoulder. He let out a scream that send birds flying out of the treetops of the pine forest. Oatclaw shouted at the rabid she cat. "Stay back. STAY BACK!" Oatclaw scrmabled to get away, his paws flailed wildly to get behind him. Rowanstar sneered at him, ashamed to see one of his cats acting like this. Tigerheart walked in-front of his leader, and growled at Cherryfall. Who only stared at him, unblinking. A shiver passed trough his spine as Cherryfall wouldn't lift her gaze. Tigerheart felt like maggots where crawling under his skin. Cherryfall just reeked of death and bloodlust. _Aren't ThunderClan cat meant to be the "power or friendship saves the day?"_ _I'm a ThunderClan cat, I'm not meant to be scared of a lowlife cat like her. I'm not scared._ That was a lie, and he knew it. He was tempted to join Oatclaw in the ritual of cowering behind Rowanstar. He was caught off guard when Cherryfall leapt. Her jaws clamped down of his shoulder. It would have been his neck if he didn't move out of the way just in time. The foam that covered her mouth stung the wound. He collapsed to the ground as his body twitched. Standing up shakily he was Rowanstar snapping down on the back of Cherryfall's neck. Her body stopped twitching not a moment after. Tigerheart stared. Unable to process what happened.

Pinenose stared at the ginger ThunderClan cat.

Shadowclan never smelt worse.

(A/N: whoops I forgot that actually I need to set up chapter 5 before getting into the darker themes of the story. Whoops. Anyway, Cherryfall's dead. I would say something along the lines of "Does that mean it's over" pfft of course not. I'm hoping this story to be at least 25 chapters long. I'm itching to write next chapter, because darn I've been waiting to get to that part ever since I started this story. Anyway i'll try to update more often, I can't really say I'm a slow writer because this took me less than an hour to write. I'll just blame art, laziness, fanfcition and anime. Anyway thanks for reading!)

(A/N: P.s I'm looking for a beta reader)


	6. Chapter 5 - Beating

(a/n – I was way too excited to write this chapter)

Tigerheart groaned in pain as Littlecloud applied a mixture of herbs to the wound on his shoulder. It'd been a couple of days since Cherryfall had been put down, and Rowanstar came back more than shocked about the situation in ThunderClan when he went to complain to Bramblestar. The clan cats had been driven out there camp because they had no other idea how to contain the cats. Rowanstar also found the bodies of Tawnypelt and Ratscar. They where buried earlier on today. Tigerheart hissed at Littlecloud as the mixture sunk into his wound.

Littlecloud shook his head at Tigerheart, mumbling something about young cats under his breath. "You can go now, but take it easy. We want the wound to heal – not get infected." Littlecloud turned around, muttering in annoyance about the dwindling amount of herbs. Tigerheart stood up, trying to keep his weight onto the uninjured shoulder, as he limped out the medicine cat den towards the fresh kill pile. He picked out a scrawny looking mouse, it was the only thing in the pile that wasn't damp. Scrunching up his nose at the lacklustre prey he walked unsteadily towards Oatclaw, who was still recovering from the shock. He wouldn't speak much, only really saying Cherry and Fall. He was the only cat in the cat who wouldn't complain about the fact that he was taking prey even though he couldn't actually bring any in.

Settling down next to Oatclaw he started to eat his prey, not offering any to his 'friend', he was hardly satisfied with his meal. Tigerheart wearily looked around his clan. The silence was deafening. Blood roared in his ears. Shaking his head, he moved from the cat beside him, who started sputtering nonsense. He walked towards his den, setting down on the comfy pine needle nest.

It been another couple of days when Littlecloud gave him the all clear. Rowanstar seemed to interested in him, he wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. Whenever Rowanstar could see him, he never left his eyesight. He was relieved when he could finally go hunting in the forest. He didn't take anycat with him.

He was left alone with his thoughts.

Tigerheart shivered. Looking around frantically for what seemed like the seventh time in the last minuet. He felt eyes on him. Even though nobody was there. His paws twitched, he shook with every step. The brown tom's breathing picked up. He shouted.

"Who's there"

No response.

Tigerheart laughed, maybe he was going crazy.

Full moon came around the next day. Rowanstar called on him to come. The patrol seemed smaller than usual. As they approached the gathering site he felt the eyes on him again. His skin crawled. His belly ached in pain. He struggled to keep a straight face as his stomach twisted. He didn't notice that he was in on the island, all he felt was agony and eyes boring into him. The voices and chatter of cats around merged and turned into jeers and laugher. He tensed. He tried to shout for them to stop but all that came out was.. nothing. A paw prodded his side. It took a moment or two to focus. He was greeted with a sweet, but worried, smile of a grey shecat. "Dovewing." He said.

"Who else would it be?" Dovewing laughed. Tigerheart cracked an uneasy smile. His stomach clenched in pain, and he let out a choking noise. The ThunderClan she cat stared at him in worry. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. Tigerheart let out a small hissed through his clenched teeth. "Yeah, I think I ate some bad prey." He replied, unsure of the real reason. Dovewing opened her mouth to speak when Bramblestar called for quiet. The leader's voice was rough and held little patience.

Rowanstar pushed to go first, smirking at the dirty look the ThunderClan leader flashed him. "We have lost two warriors, Tawnypelt and Ratscar." A collective gasp. "We do not know what happened." Rowanstar settled his gaze on Bramblestar, his stare cold and filled with malice. "A _Thunderclan_ warrior made an attack on our camp, we had no choice but to put her down." This gained Bramblestar's attention. "Who was it." His mew was inpatient and desperate. "A Ginger warrior, Cherrypelt was her name I think."

Tigerheart felt Dovewing stiffen beside him, her eyes widened in sorrow – and relief? He didn't know. Bramblestar let out a few words under his breath – either curses or praise.

"You seem relieved Bramblestar, do you hate your clanmtes that much?" Jeered Crowfeather.

"May I speak?" Asked the Brown tabby towards Rowanstar.

"Fine with me"

"A infection has taken over Thunderclan. It has claimed Jayfeather, Leafpool, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Thornclaw and Rosepetal. They are not dead exactly – but they seem to be dead in mind. They do not respond to us. Their mouths foam, and their eyes are red. Cherryfall killed Lilypaw." He paused, struggling to finish his sentence. "And ate some of her." The cats below shrieked in panic, Rowanstar almost fell off his perch.

"Wait, what do you mean ate her!" Rowanstar shouted at Bramblestar. Tigerheart came to a realization. When Tawnypelt's body was found, it was shredded and missing parts. He assumed it was a fox but, could of Cherryfall ate Tawnypelt? He buckled over, his body racked with a coughing fit. He felt the contents of his stomach spill out. His legs shook weakly. No cat paid him much notice – a few others had vomited from the information. Dovewing gave him a few licks to comfort him, well he though it was Dovewing.

Mothwing spoke up. "What are the symptoms?"

Bramblestar replied. "Stomach ache, dizziness, nausea, fits, constant hunger, acts of violence, foaming at the mouth, spacing out. That's all we observed so far."

Chatter broke out like a wildfire, cats where whispering and shouting all around him. Tigerheart eyes closed as white flashed his vision.

Onestar jumped down, his usual snarky attitude not present, he let out a yowl to signify WindCan. RiverClan followed close after, Mistystar looked restless. Rowanstar called for his clan, and Tigerheart stood up to leave, only to be stopped by Dovewing.

"Tigerheart?"

"What."

"Meet me at the oak tree, you know which one I'm talking about."

Tigerheart looked at her in surprise, before nodding. "Sure when?"

"Moonhigh."

Rowanstar hissed at him from the fallen log. "Hurry up Tigerheart!"

"I'll be right there!" Tigerheart hurried away from the grey she cat, muttering a bye under his breath.

Tigerheart nervously shuffled out of camp, the turmoil in his belly grew into a thrashing pain. His head spun until he could hardly put one paw in front of the other. His body heaved with effort as he dragged himself to the meeting spot. His paws felt as if they where made of stone.

Thunderclan smell reached his nose, as did a particular scent of a grey she cat.

"Tigerheart!" Dovewing said in a whisper, smiling. She padded towards Tigerheart with a skip in her step.

He gave a weary smile, his pelt felt like maggots swarmed under it.

"Hey" His reply was weak.

"Are you okay? You don't sound well."

"Yeah, I'm fine." A blatant lie, Dovewing didn't press.

Tigerheart pushed his muzzle under the she cat's. His throat made a weird gurgling purr, his jaws opened.

And he snapped.

(warning. Graphic descriptions underneath.)

His teeth clamped around the gray cat's neck, digging into the soft flesh with ease. Tigerheart pressed a forepaw to the her chest, using it as leverage to tear away a large chunk of meat, warm blood sloshed into his mouth, the coppery taste like the juiciest mouse in the entire forest. Dovewing didn't scream, she couldn't. She could only watch helpless as her lungs constricted – begging for air that she couldn't give. Her vocal cords hung limply in Tigerheart's jaws, as he slowly tasted the meat like it was a delicacy.

Her body hit the grass with a sickening thud, scarlet liquid rolled out the wound.

Tigerheart swallowed, dragging his tongue slowly over his lips – trying to savour the taste. He dived into the body again, tearing at the tender flesh of the belly. Nibbling and nipping at the fur. His claws kneaded the corpse like a kit who suckled on his mother.

He froze.

He took shaky steps back as he realized what was happened.

Before him laid the mauled body of Dovewing, who's body was sprawled on the once green grass.

He let out a yowl so loud he thought it woke up StarClan. His body desperately scrambled away, running in whatever direction it saw fit.

He welcomed the cold, cold water that encased his body.

He welcomed the feeling of death slowly creeping up on him.

What he didn't welcome was the teeth on his scruff, pulling him back from the murky depths.


End file.
